1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pop-up structure of a notebook PC. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD panel pop-up structure for a notebook PC.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing systems are gradually changing and developing into several types of systems. The present type of system is a notebook PC, which continues to reduce its weight and to enhance its calculation capability so as to increase a notebook PC's production efficiency.
In addition to enhancing calculation capability, a notebook PC is also evolving in its structural design. The structural design improvement not only makes the notebook PC easy to use, but also makes it easy to assemble.
When an LCD panel of a notebook PC is folded down, a switch is designed at the edge of the LCD panel so as to attach itself to a mainframe. When a user wants to use the notebook PC, the switch is unlocked to raise the LCD panel to an upright position.
As large size LCD panels are gradually applied in notebook PCs, it takes more effort to open an LCD panel for users, especially for female users. To solve this issue, an opening assist apparatus is essential for a notebook PC.